A pattern of symptoms identified as fetal alcohol syndrome (FAS) has been attributed to maternal alcohol abuse in pregnancy. The syndrome includes growth retardation, structural anomalies, feeding and sleeping problems, and developmental delay. Evidence regarding the effects of lesser quantities of alcohol consumption, particularly for disadvantaged children, is limited. In an ongoing perinatal study (A Prospective Study on Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, AA-03280) pregnant women diagnosed as alcoholic are matched by control subjects on a series of variables. The volume and pattern of use are obtained at each antenatal visit. Complete obstetric information is obtained for each woman. A pediatric examination of the newborn is oriented toward FAS signs. About 340 children born during one year in this study will be followed using a series of behavioral procedures. The present proposal for three years will cover these children through age one year and a portion of the children through age two years. Depending on the results, a renewal to follow through age four years will be submitted. During the postpartum period maternal intelligence and attitude will be measured. Information useful in reducing attrition will be obtained. Neonatal behavior tests will be given. A subgroup of mother-infant pairs will take part at four months in a videotaped study of alcohol-induced impairment of mother-infant attachment. All children will be seen in their homes at ages six months, one, two, three, and four years for assessment of developmental progress, behavior, and height, weight, and head circumference. Multivariate data analysis techniques will be used.